The New World
by zikovski
Summary: Life after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Daphne Pairing. No bashing. Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Hand Under the Rubble**

" _So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

 _A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

" _Avada Kedavra!_ _"_

" _Expelliarmus!_ _"_

 _The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last._

 _And Harry, with the unerring skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hands, staring down at his enemy's shell._

Harry stood there watching with finality as the truth of the moment settled inside him. All his life had led up to this one point. The sacrifices life had demanded of him throughout his existence had culminated to this moment. His enemy lay dead in front of him. Loud cheers, screams and roars broke his chain of thought as arms wrapped around him pulling him in a fierce group hug.

Ron and Hermoine had beaten the rest of the fast approaching horde and engulfed him in a fierce hug. Warmth rushed through his body and he let go of the breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

Sunlight crept into the castle through the windows and broken walls as the great hall was enveloped in a blinding golden glow. The crowd had gathered around the three friends watching the saviour of the wizarding world in awe. The three ended the hug and Hermoine gave him a pointed look.

He heaved a sigh and mouthed "not here". She nodded in understanding.

Harry then turned to face the crowd. Sorting out Professor McGonagall he went forward and whispered to her, "Professor I need some time alone with my friends. A lot has happened which I need to process".

McGonagall gave him a considerate nod. Harry beckoned Ron and Hermoine and led them through the parting crowd towards the Headmaster's office. Eyes followed them from throughout the hall but no one stopped or followed them. There was a silent agreement and understanding among the occupants of Hogwarts knowing that their saviour deserved some solitude. The gargoyle to the Headmasters office was destroyed in the battle.

Hermoine flicked her wand and the rubble shifted clearing the way. They ambled inside and Harry silently and wandlessly conjured a couch. Hermoine looked at him with an inquisitive look but seeing his indifferent reaction she did not press for an explanation. With a plonk Ron and Hermoine stumbled on the couch their bodies giving way to physical and mental exhaustion.

Harry, however remained standing looking across with a blank stare and a contemplative look. Minutes passed in silence. Finally Harry sighed and looked at his friends. He owed them an explanation and they have earned every right to know what had transpired in the last couple of hours. With great effort he recounted the events starting from Snape's memories, finding out that he was a horcrux, meeting his parents in the forest, facing Voldemort's killing curse, meeting Dumbledore on platform 9 ¾ 's and coming back to the world of the living. He voice became hoarse towards the end of his tale.

Hermoine ran towards him and wrapped him into one of her trademark hugs, tears streaking down her cheeks. Ron put his arm around them and the three friends remained in that position getting used to the feeling of relief that washed through them as they basked in their triumph after the ordeal they had been through.

It was just a little while later when the three emerged from the Headmasters office. There were other questions, other decisions to be made but it had to wait. Harry did not want to ponder on those at the moment. Sound of chatter reached their ears as they approached the great hall.

People were sitting together at the house tables with their families and friends; some grieving for their loved ones who didn't survive the battle while others cherishing their freedom from the Dark Lord's oppression. Yet all had a sense of contentment evident on the lack of worry lines on their faces. The injured were being tended to while the dead were placed in a room next to the great hall.

All eyes fell on him as he, Ron and Hermoine entered the Great Hall. He gave his best effort at a smile which sent waves of warmth among the Great Hall and faces lit up in silent joy. They made their way to where the Weasley family were seated next to a few of his DA friends.

Harry could not help but notice that Neville and Ginny were holding hands. Although shocking, he was not surprised that the revelation did not send a familiar pang of jealousy he had experienced the previous year. After all he had spent some time after the events of Malfoy Manor thinking about the hasty beginning and end to their relationship.

He had pondered a lot on the fact that he was a different person now and no doubt she was as well. The fact that what they had experienced during those glorious days of their short-lived relationship was merely fuelled by his desire to be normal was a hard pill to swallow, but eventually he had made peace with it. Looking at Ginny and Neville's intertwined fingers made him breathe a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't be expecting them to get back together and he wouldn't end up breaking her heart again.

As he was pondering these thoughts Neville raised his head from the whispered conversation he was having with Ginny and caught his eye. A look of guilt ran through Neville's demeanour as his face turned red when he realised that Harry had noticed him holding Ginny's hand. Harry's stupor was broken when Neville hastily left Ginny's hand.

Harry gave him a reassuring look and a smile which helped ease Neville's dilemma but he did not make any effort to grasp Ginny's hand. Harry realised that he will need to talk to the two of them to make things more comfortable. He was just trying to determine the best way to talk to them without being too intrusive when noises emanated from the entrance. Ron and Hermoine who had already sat down next to Mr and Mrs Weasley got up and were by his side in seconds, there wands at ready. The whole hall quietened as everyone tried to get a grasp of the noisy exchange taking place near the entrance of the Great Hall.

"But she is supposed to be here", a male voice stated in what was supposedly a pleading tone.

"Mr Greengrass I assure you that I had the whole Slytherin House escorted to safety by our caretaker as soon as the battle became imminent" Professor McGonagall stated in a matter of factly way.

"I am aware of that, but my younger daughter here is telling me that her sister snuck back in the castle and did not make it out with the rest of the students", the man continued, concern imminent in his voice.

They had now moved closer towards the center of the hall and Harry could now see the man whom the voice belonged to. He wore brilliant green robes which seemed to compliment his tall and lean posture. His brown hair was combed towards a side and his squared face radiated formality and stature.

The only thing that betrayed his obvious formal demeanour was the worry lines on his face and his voice full of concern. Next to him stood a woman in an elegant magenta robes. Her face had a soft expression and her tied brown hair fell in cascades behind her. Leaning against her side was a young girl in Slytherin robes who Harry could vaguely remember but could not associate a name to.

Professor McGonagall turned towards the girl and addressed her in a kind but formal manner, "Is this true Miss Greengrass?"

In between sobs the girl managed to say something which sounded unintelligible to Harry but a look at a nodding McGonagall showed that she understood whatever the girl was trying to convey. Kinsley had come to McGonagall's side during the exchange. McGonagall leaned towards Kinsley and whispered something to which Kinsley replied with a shake of his head. Professor McGonagall turned back towards the man.

"Mr Greengrass. I am afraid but your daughter is not accounted for. The auror team from the Ministry have verified all current occupants of the Castle and all except your daughter have been accounted for both in the living and the dead".

She tried very hard to veil that word dead in her statement but it still had a big impact on the Greengrass Family. Before they could respond however a soft whimper came from one of the make shift healer stations located nearby.

"Professor… Greengrass… Greyback… fight… in… the orchard…saved…me", Lavender Brown stated in between deep breaths.

Harry was the first to respond. His adrenaline kicked in and he raced towards the orchard. Dammit they had had enough deaths today, he could not stand another one. He had a distinct notion of running feet behind him but he did not slow his pace. Reaching the orchard he took in the whole scene around him. The impact of the recent battle was etched in the whole surrounding.

Fenrir Greyback's motionless body lay a few feet in front of him. Next to it lay a huge rubble from the collapsed pillars that once stood holding the high roof. A shudder went through him when he saw an arm sticking out of the rubble. He quickly went towards the rubble and touched the hand. Relief washed through him as he felt the hand was still warm. At the same moment the rest of the group arrived at the site. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, in a motion which Harry realised was a banshing charm, to clear the rubble.

In quick reflex that suited the vanquisher of the Dark Lord he silently conjured a shield before the spell hit the rubble. "Stop", he shouted ignoring the confused looks he was getting.

"She is still alive, barely. But the banishing the rubble would cause the roof to further collapse. We cannot risk that", he continued in an authoritative voice.

Standing up Harry took out the elder wand and with all his willpower and concentration trained on his spell he silently cast a levitation charm. What ensued drew gasps from the crowd as selective pieces of the rubble levitated in perfect harmony as Harry shifted and deposited the rubble on the side.

Unware that he had achieved a feat in selective focus casting that was close to impossible on such a large scale Harry quickly went forward and put a stasis spell on the blood covered girl and levitated her gently. The girl's family rushed in towards them and before they could say anything Harry waved his wand and they vanished with a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go fam. Finally got this one up. I hope its better then the previous one. I also want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and wonderful suggestions. Hope you all enjoy this!**

 ** __zik__**

 **Chapter 2 - The Intentional and the Unintended.**

"Harry, where are your glasses." Hermoine asked.

"I left it in the room of requirement. I realized I didn't need them anymore when I woke up." Harry replied.

Hermoine perked up at this obviously thinking about the possible scenarios as to why all of a sudden Harry didn't require his glasses anymore. She bit down on the follow up question she wanted to ask and let it rest for the moment making a mental note to pursue this further later, atleast on a full stomach.

"I am dead starving." Ron said aloud.

"When are you not?" Harry quipped with a chuckle which earned him a playful punch from Ron.

That led a few teasing remarks exchanged between the two friends. Hermione sighed. Boys! As she watched her best friend and boyfriend engage in playful banter her heart gave a leap. A weight seemed to have lifted of her chest.

Harry had always had a difficult life. To see him carefree and light hearted gave her a sense of joy she could not describe. A sudden reminder brought her out of her animated thoughts.

'How will Harry react when he finds out?'

The little scene between Neville and Ginny in the morning had not gone unnoticed by her keen eye. She was just glad that Harry had seemed oblivious to the exchange. It was so unfair on him. She had seen him frequently check on the small dot on the marauders map when they were on the run.

However, she could not blame either Ginny or Neville. They had obviously been through a lot during their year at Hogwarts leading the resistance. It was only natural that they had found comfort in each other. Also, the fact remained that Harry had officially broken up with Ginny before embarking on the horcrux hunt.

Ron's remark brought her out of her stupor, "Earth to Hermoine, do you copy?"

Harry shook his head laughing, "Remind me not to show you a science fiction movie ever again mate"

Hermoine gave him a playful punch.

"Ouch, easy there Mione. It's not decent for respectable witches to punch their boyfriends" Ron said giving Harry a wink.

"Boyfriend? When did that happen?" Hermione asked with a serious expression.

Colour drained from Ron's face. "I just..I thought.. I just…back there…" Ron stammered unable to find words.

"Gotcha." Hermione's bland face twitched into a smile before she and Harry burst out laughing. Colour returned to Ron's face. A little more than usual as he turned red.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss. "You're not the only one with a sense of humor, boyfriend." Hermione said with a wink at Harry.

That led to all of them laughing. Last night and its horrors forgotten for the moment.

The house tables were partially occupied when the trio reached the great hall. Professor McGonagall had insisted that the participants of the battle stay back and recuperate with their families while the Aurors sorted out the situation outside rounding up the runaway death eaters. No one had argued. Additional rooms had been converted to dormitories in addition to the house common rooms.

The trio settled down near the rear end of what used to be the Hufflepuff table since it was the least occupied and offered them the privacy they sought. A quick mufliato later Hermoine turned towards Harry who perked up at the sudden use of the privacy charm.

"So Daphne Greengrass huh! Who would've thought the Slytherin pureblood princess would stay back to fight death eaters while the rest of her house fled to safety?" Hermione started with a contemplative expression on her face.

"To be honest, I have never heard her broadcast pureblood notions like the rest of her house. Come to think of it I hardly ever heard her say anything at all. She was one of the silent types" Harry added.

"It doesn't make sense at all. Would you care to shed light on the events of this morning Harry?" Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah mate. I understand you were knackered when you returned and that's why we didn't press it but what actually did happen after you apparated with her barely alive body and her family" Ron chimed.

"And also tell me how you managed to side along apparate four people. Anything beyond two is unheard of. Even the Hogwarts library failed to give me an explanation for that or how your were able to perform a selectively focused levitation charm." Hermione added in a single breath.

Harry had been expecting this pending query since he woke up. He was actually surprised Hermione was able to control her inquisitive nature for as long as she did. Nothing frustrated her more than questions to which she had no answers. With a sigh he embarked on a thorough detail of his morning escapades.

-x-x-

Astoria Greengrass was having a horrid day. To be honest even horrid was an understatement. First, she had found out with the rest of her house that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was attacking Hogwarts. Then, when through Morgana's blessing the Headmistress had asked Filch to escort them to safety through a secret passage, her stupid sister had decided to play hero and snuck back towards the imminent battle.

As if that wasn't enough that they had found the immobile body of her barely alive sister when she informed and brought her parents back to Hogwarts. Thinking back at the way they found Daphne's nearly lifeless body brought tears to her eyes. Although, when she thought back to the scene of Daphne being stuck under the rubble with her deathly hand sticking out it actually could've been worse. Especially if Potter hadn't intervened the way he had.

Harry Potter was an enigma. Whatever stories she had heard about him did not quite add up to the person she had seen in action a few hours ago. He could've easily stood at the sidelines and watched. He didn't owe them anything. What had he to gain from saving her sister? Nothing was the logical answer. Yet he had.

And not only that, he had apparated the four of them to St Mungos with haste. She had never heard about anyone being able to side along apparate more than two people let alone four. But he had. His surprising traits did not end there though. He had accompanied her family to the emergency ward where Healer Payne had furiously cast diagnostic and healings spells at her sister with limited success. He had stayed by Daphne's side throughout her convulsions offering soothing words. Daphne had even held his hand at one point.

Hours had passed with Healer Payne trying everything from spells to potions. Although the physical injuries had all but healed Daphne's condition had not yet stabilized. And still Potter had not left her side. It seemed that he had made it a personal agenda to not let her die. She heard him mention to Healer Payne that he had seen enough deaths today and will not be able to tolerate another.

His determination was so strong and pure that Astoria's parents did not even think once of asking the absolute stranger to leave. At one point it seemed like he was pouring his magic into her. If that was even possible? Astoria was pretty sure she was imagining a transparent golden glow emanated from where there hands met. Obviously she hadn't had any sleep last night so she was hallucinating, wasn't she?

That was the point where Daphne's body began responding in a positive way. The constricted lines from Healer Payne's face lessened as Daphne's convulsions subsided and her breathing became steady. A sigh of relief came from her father and her mothers faced garnered relief beyond what words could describe.

With the sudden change in Daphne's movement Potter seemed to snap out of his determined stupor. Gently letting go of Daphne's hand he moved towards Healer Payne. After exchanging a few words and positives nods he moved towards the door. Giving a silent nod towards her watching parents and looking towards Daphne one final time he slipped out of the emergency ward.

-x-x-

"You still haven't answered how you were able to side-along apparate four people or how you achieved such a perfect selective levitation spell."

Hermione was quick to point out after Harry had given them an overview of the morning's event while very tactfully omitting the details of Daphne Greengrass holding his hands and him pouring his magic into healing her; if that was even possible.

He had very clearly felt the sensation as he continuously poured his strength into combating the evident despair and weakness emanating from her. How he felt it, he had no idea. He just had. And so he had given all his composure, all his concentration to counter those feelings of defeat. A sudden warmth filled him as he saw her convulsions subside.

"Harry?" His chain of thoughts was broken by Hermione's pointed questioning which was also clearly evident in her inquisitive expression. Ron was quiet but his eyes were studying Harry with a depth which was unfamiliar with his usual self.

"I really don't know Hermione." Harry let out with a sigh. "Trust me I was equally surprised. I just tried and was able to do it. I didn't really think about it then. Hell I wasn't even aware that side-along apparating more than two people at once was unheard of." Harry continued.

"As for the selective focus levitation charm I just concentrated very hard knowing that completely removing the rubble could prove fatal for her. Also if you have forgotten let me remind you that I was in fact using the Elder Wand which may have been the reason for my ability to perform complex spells with such ease" Harry added with finality.

If Ron's thoughtful nod was anything to go by Harry had indeed struck a chord with the mention of the Elder wand seemingly to explain the increase in his spell casting prowess. Alas Hermione was not one to be satisfied with meagre contemplative explanations.

"Oh really, Harry? Should I dwell to remind you that back in Dumbledore's office you performed a silent and wandless conjuring spell. Or should I say Elder-wandlessly. And the fact that you somehow miraculously don't need your glasses anymore." was Hermione's direct retort.

Harry's face was a stoic mask holding back a grimace with great concentration. Finally, he softened up, let out a sigh and faced his friends.

"Hermione, I do understand your concern but as I have told you I am none the wiser about by new found spell casting abilities nor of my apparent lack of need of glasses" Harry stated calmly.

Hermione relaxed at his elaborate statement and leaned towards him for a customary hug, "I understand Harry. However, my concerns are based on some research I did earlier."

"Don't tell me you were at the library the whole time you were supposedly sleeping?" Harry piped in with a questioning glare.

"Yes I did Harry and No it was not unimportant." Hermione addressed not only his initial question but the obvious follow up he was preparing leaving Harry to frown.

"Listen Harry, you are important to me and that makes everything related to you important to me. I couldn't just let it go given that whatever is causing this sudden burst in your magic can ultimately be harmful for you" She added.

She paused for a moment but before Harry could respond Hermione picked up from where she left. "Plus I actually found something which could explain the excess magic in your system, at least speculatively. I was reading on dark curses and came across this excerpt from the _Darkest Arts."_

Harry and Ron leaned over to peek at the parchment she was holding.

'… _Dark curses often lead a prolonged residue on the object they are casted upon depending upon the intent of the caster. There have been multiple instance throughout the decades spent on studying dark curses whereby there effect is still imminent on a minuscule scale that is negligible. The reduced lingering effect can be attributed to the assumption that residual dark magic does no longer hold the intent of the caster…'_

Hermione brought forward another piece of parchment, "This excerpt is from _The Essence of Magic_ by Magnus Nordvelt."

'… _Magical intent is an interesting phenomenon not solely because of its alternating depiction but also due to the fact that it can be cultivated through multiple mediums. The primary medium for determining magical intent is the caster's heart. There have been various notable situations whereby it has been determined that the mind of a caster can act as a secondary medium for magical intent. In addition, although it is mostly speculative, in theory the soul of a person can also act a medium for magical intent and in actuality, considering the souls omnipresence over the mind and the heart, the strongest…'_

"And what actually do these excerpts prove, Mione". Ron inquired.

Hermione gave her trademark 'isn't it obvious' look and was just about to start into a long monologue of explanation before Harry spoke up.

"It means that the piece of Voldermort's soul that was etched into my scar was somehow suppressing my magic."

"Suppressing would be an understatement Harry, considering that Voldermort's initial intent was to kill you and his soul was ever present to fuel that intent. I suppose it was only through your mother's protection that you survived." Hermione pointed out.

She gave a pause before continuing in single breath, "And there's more. I have been giving it some thought while researching and it all seems very obvious now. It fits in perfectly with how things have turned out. Though I still don't have anything to confirm my theory but the more I think about it the more apparent in becomes."

Harry raised his eyebrows before inquiring in an almost wavering voice as if wary of what the revelation might hold , "And what might that be?"

"Harry! In the prophecy it is mentioned that you will be born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord right?" Harry nodded his head gesturing Hermione to continue.

"And it is also mentioned that the Dark Lord will mark you his equal. Well I've been thinking that what if by marking you his equal Voldemort instead of increasing your abilities, as we earlier believed, actually suppressed it. In actual magical capacity it is evident that the vanquisher should be more powerful than the vanquished. What I am simply trying to imply is that the power that Voldermort did not know of was always inside you in the form of your magical capacity fueled by love and compassion which he unknowingly suppressed when he tried to kill you but instead ended up making you his equal." Hermione finished.

There was ultimately silence throughout Hermione's revelation as the other two pondered on the truth of her statement. It all made sense just as she had said.

"And when the unintentional Horcrux was destroyed it's bind over my magic was gone. That would be years' worth of magical maturity. Won't there be repercussions given the fact that my magical core would be increasing exponentially?" Harry uttered with his question turned statement.

"That's why I have been pestering you. I was worried about you. Although I couldn't find much information on magical cores associated with your situation. Maybe I was looking in the wrong section." Hermione added obviously loathe to admit that the Hogwarts library had failed her.

Harry smirked at her Hermionish statement before asking, "So what do you think I should do about the problem at hand."

Hermione frowned at his initial teasing smirk before responding, "I would suggest seeing a Healer. I would've suggested Madam Pomphrey but given her current position treating the injured from the Battle in the infirmary I'd say it would be better to visit St. Mungos."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well finally here's another one. I really would like to apologize to everyone who had been waiting, for the delay but I actually don't want to rush anything. I enjoy writing at my pace, plus I have loads of other commitments as well. I am already working on the next chapter so I will be working towards finishing that as soon as I can.**

 *** Someone mentioned Hermione's sleep deprivation and how the last chapter had some unrealistic occurrence where she was busy doing research rather than sleeping I would like to thank you for pointing that out. Tbh I totally overlooked that but due to your wonderful critique I was able to make up for that in this chapter. So please keep the reviews and critics coming.**

 **~zik~**

 **Chapter 3 - When Green met Blue**

"Well I certainly cannot barge into St. Mungos and tell the receptionist what my problem is." Harry stated matter of factly.

The trio had just finished dinner after deciding that the course of action was for Harry to see a healer from St. Mungos and were now walking back towards the Gryffindor tower to get changed.

"And obviously you can't go to any healer just like that. The secret of the horcruxes needs to be protected." Hermione added with a thoughtful look.

"Well we could go to Madam Pomphrey." Ron stated.

After administering the quizzical look from the other two he added, "I meant to ask if she could refer to a suitable trustworthy healer. I am sure she has her contacts,"

"I suppose that could work. To the infirmary then?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded and the trio turned to go towards the infirmary.

-/-/-

"Miss Granger. If you are here to request for another dose of the wideye potion, I am sorry I have to decline." Madam Pomphrey addressed sternly as the trio walked into the infirmary.

Ron gave a confused look but understanding dawned on Harry as he turned towards Hermione and gave her a glare. She had obviously taken the wideye potion to do the research while Harry and Ron were asleep. Now that Harry gave a thorough glance at Hermione's features he could see the telltale sign of sleep deprivation with exhaustion clearly visible and her sunken eye sockets only further expressing her haunted look.

Hermione gave a small smile obviously not wanting to go through a lecturing session with Harry and Ron.

"Ehh.. no Madam Pomphrey. That is not the reason for our visit. Actually we wanted to get Harry inspected by a healer and since you are already so busy with the current occupants of the infirmary we were hoping that you could suggest someone competent from St. Mungos." Hermione stated.

Madam Pomphrey turned towards Harry and gave him a top to toe concerned look before stating, "And what, if I may ask, is wrong with Mr. Potter?"

Ron started to say something but was quickly beaten to it by Hermione, "He did survive a killing curse for the second time in his life. We just wanted to be sure there are no repercussions."

That seemed to work for Madam Pomphrey who gave an understanding nod.

"Also given his status we actually want this to be kept very private therefore we would need someone we can trust with whatever comes outs of this examination. That is if anything does come out since it's just a routine check." Hermione added trying to play down the apparent need for secrecy.

This however didn't go unnoticed by Madam Pomphrey as she perked up at the apparent concern in Hermione's voice but she didn't press the matter.

"Fair enough. I would suggest Healer Anne Eltington. She is a very gifted professional and we happened to be in the same batch during our healer training. She also specialises in Magical Anomaly examinations so I think she would perfectly suit your requirements."

She gave a small smile at the end of her sentence which indicated that Harry's exceptionally increased spell casting didn't go unnoticed by her sharp eyes and the fact that she was aware of their reason to visit a healer.

"If I may state that this is the best course of action Mr. Potter and I would've suggested it myself after witnessing your spell casting during the Greengrass affair this morning." She added.

Harry gave her a warm smile which she returned in kind.

"Here take this with you." She scribbled something on a parchment and handed it to Harry. "This referral will ensure that Healer Eltington sees you without an appointment. Then again the Boy-who-conquered wouldn't really need an appointment I suppose. But in any case it will help."

Harry took the parchment and thanked Madam Pomphrey.

Turning to Hermione Madam Pomphrey said, "And as for you Miss Granger I would strongly discourage you from accompanying Mr. Potter and urge you to get some sleep instead. By the looks of it you really need it."

Hermione looked as if she was about to argue but one look at Harry told her it was best not to press the matter as she nodded to acquiesce.

"Ron you should also stay with Hermione to make sure that she gets some rest. We don't want her to rush of to the library instead of resting." Harry stated with another glare at Hermione.

He was angry that she did not take care of her as she should. Didn't she realise how much she and Ron meant to her. And for her to act in such a childish manner now when they had finally defeated Voldermort, when they finally had a reason to live in this new world free from the shackles of oppression, was absurd.

Ron nodded in understanding and gestured Hermione to move holding her hand as they exited the infirmary.

"Now Poppy, would you be so kind as to let me use your office floo." Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

Madam Pomphrey reddened at his use of her nickname before shaking her head and replying, "You are Jame's son alright. Be my guest", motioning him towards the fireplace in her office and offering him some floo powder from a flask on her table.

Taking the powder Harry entered the fireplace as Madam Pomphrey watched him vanish in the green flames with a sprinkle and muttered "St. Mungos".

-/-/-

All she could see was the enveloping darkness pressing from every direction. Fear, despair and inner turmoil taking its toll on her usually confidence being. As she sat there feeling broken a sense of dread overcame her. And now she heard voices, growing louder as the darkness approached; screaming, pleading for help.

She felt cold as if someone had plunged an icy dagger into her soul. Tears running down her face she pressed her hands to her ears trying to block the noise but to no avail. And then there was a light; warmth spread throughout her body, the noises reduced to mere murmurs and then to nothing. This ending was new to her.

She had had similar dreams all day but it never ended in this fashion. She had to reach the light; it was calling to her. Just a bit further, it was right there. She could feel something inside her; it made her happy. She extended her hand…

A commotion in the adjoining hallway caused her to wake up from her semi-slumber. She perked up to find out the source of the commotion but failed. The excited chatter diminished gradually which she accredited to the source of the excitement moving away towards the southern wing.

Astoria was perched on a stool next to her bed; her head slumped onto the bedside table over her folded arms. She must've fallen asleep while sitting there waiting on her. She could here distinct murmurs in the adjacent room and could barely discern her parent's voices.

Taking a moment to dwell upon her surroundings she found it exactly the same as she remembered before the Dreamless Sleeping potion took its toll on her. But something felt different; something inside her. She felt at ease; she felt whole as if a part of her which was lost had found its place back where it belonged.

The horrors of the previous night was still there playing over and over again in her mind but now there was also a sense of protection, she felt safe.

She would never be able to completely forget the scene she had seen unfold in front of her watching Greyback mutilate a girl beyond recognition before moving towards Lavender Brown. She couldn't understand what came over her but she had to do something; so she had cast a stunner only to see it bounce harmlessly over his semi-transformed werewolf form.

However, it was enough to get his attention away from Brown. The only issue was that know his attention was on her. With strides that complimented his superhuman abilities Fenrir Greyback was in front of her within seconds. A shove had sent her slamming side-first into the wall; her wand flying away from her. Leaping, Greyback stood over her pinning her shoulders with his forearms.

This was it, she could feel it. The grin on his contorted face told the whole story very clearly. His eyes had a lustful hunger clearly showing how much satisfaction this mutilating act gave him. She shuddered in despair; this is how it will end. Teeth barred he had gone for the first nip. She had closed her eyes in dread anticipation.

Then there was a thud. All of a sudden her shoulders were free. She opened her eyes to see a dishevelled Professor Lupin and Greyback engaged in a duel. Yet she couldn't move. The last she remembered was hearing a rumble from above as a stray reducto from Greyback had hit the columns next to her before everything went dark.

-/-/-

"I would like to see Healer Anne Etington please." Harry said to the very oblivious young receptionist who very busily going through a set of parchment.

"Do you have an appointment." She asked without looking up.

"No…" Harry started but was cut off by the irate receptionist.

"Healer Eltington doesn't see anyone without prior appointment so I would urge you not to waste my time and yours" She was still immersed in the papers.

"Perhaps this would suffice." Harry stated flatly holding out the referral from Madam Pomphrey.

Finally looking up from the receptionist face turned from a frown to shock and then to utter embarrassment as she contemplated between Harry and the referral.

"Holy Morgana. You are Harry Potter." It was more a statement then a question. Harry nodded.

"I am extremely sorry for my misbehaviour Mr. Potter. I was having a pretty rough day and I didn't see you earlier." She continued.

"It is alright. Really, you were just doing your job. I don't expect preferential treatment. Here take this and tell me if it is possible for me to see Healer Eltington today." Harry said handing her the referral.

"Offcourse. Hogwarts is a priority slot for her. If you would just wait in the review room I will inform her of your arrival." She stated pointing towards a door on his right.

The review room was a quaint room furnished with a comfortable looking bed like the ones back at the Hogwarts infirmary and a neat set of table and chairs. Harry slipped into one of the chairs and started fidgeting with his Phoenix Wand.

The thought had struck him while returning from St. Mungos earlier that day and he had tried it out with good results as soon as he reached the seclusion of his dorm. The reparo spell cast from the Elder wand had completely repaired his Phoenix wand. A quick spell later he found out that it worked as good as before.

Having it with him right now gave him a familiar sense of relief. He had missed this feeling since the Godrics Hollow incident and was glad to be re-united with his wand. However, if the past year had taught him anything it was 'constant vigilance', owing to which the elder wand was also stuffed inside his robe. Mad-Eye would be proud.

He wondered what Mad-eye would say to him constantly attracting attention. The little ruckus his arrival a while ago had created was the sort of thing he obviously wanted to avoid in the future. All it had taken was someone to shout his name before he was surrounded by a mob of people in the lobby each trying to get his attention.

His eyes had wandered towards the emergency ward to which he had brought the Greengrass girl and her family that morning and he had felt a really strong urge to go towards the ward but the little mob had convinced him otherwise as he strode away from the crowd towards the southern wing after stopping to get pointed directions from a flustered young desk clerk who somehow started to have difficulty speaking.

The door closing brought him out of his thoughts. A charming lady walked inside with graceful movements. She had red hair and a few wrinkles on her face were divulging signs that she was not as young as her body and gait would suggest. What captured Harry were her fiery eyes which seemed to look right through one's soul. And yet they were not cruel eyes. There was a slight gentleness about her features which prompted Harry that he was in good hands.

-/-/-

"As far as I can tell Mr Potter, your core is indeed expanding." Healer Eltington stated ending the diagnostic spell.

It had been more than an hour since Harry had exchanged introductions with Anne as she had advised him to call her. Harry had told her about all the occurrence of the day post the duel with Voldermort intentionally leaving out details about him being a vessel of a part of Voldemort's Soul.

If she deemed anything amiss she didn't let on. After Harry's description she had cast multiple diagnostic spells while an advanced version of the quick notes quill apparently recorded the results on a parchment.

Anne had then given him a few potions to drink prior to casting a few more diagnostics spells at him.

More than one spell had been cast at his scar and muttered "hmm" and nod of Anne's head had indicating that apparently she was getting somewhere.

"From my diagnostic of your scar it is apparent that a very dark curse has been recently lifted from you. I'll be honest with you that the amount of residual energy from the curse was shocking but not unheard off." She continued when Harry remained quiet.

"Are there any side effects?" Harry asked with a blank expression.

"Bursts of accidental magic and unintended casting strength to name a few. There could be a few others but I think nothing dangerous. Once the expansion is complete the core will stabilise and you will achieve greater magical strength than you have ever experienced before; from the numbers I can say greater than anyone in the last 100 years may have experienced before." She answered with a pondering look on Harry whose blank expression didn't leave him throughout the revelation.

"By your expression I assume that you had figured this out already." She continued.

"Most of it yes. And it was not me. My friend Hermione, she has this whole knowledge complex." Harry stated relaxing enough to give a short laugh.

"We had wanted expert advice to confirm that there were no other risks." He continued.

She nodded before replying, "It's good that you sought professional assessment. Whatever the curse was that was cast on you all those years ago is now gone. We may never know its origins or what caused it to linger for so long. But this we know for sure that you are finally rid of it for good."

-/-/-

Shrinking and putting the vials of stabilizing potions into his inner robe pocket Harry made way towards the lobby very inconspicuously hoping to avoid a repeat of the earlier commotion.

Harry would've made his way to the exit had it not been for the familiar urge he had felt when he arrived. His gaze settled upon the emergency room. Letting out a sigh he decided that he could at least pay a visit since he was here.

Holding out his hands to the door he slowly turned the handle and opened the door half-way before realising that he should probably knock. Midway through his prompted knock the door swung open and he stood face to face with the tall lean man who was the father of the Greengrass girl.

The look of astonishment on Mr Greengrass' face was enough to tell Harry that they had not been expecting him.

"I think we haven't been introduced properly. Harry. Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand in introduction before the older man could say anything.

Caught off-guard by the young man, Mr Greengrass struggled to form words but finally managed with a quick shake of his hand, "Cyrus Greengrass. It's nice to have made your acquaintance Mr Potter."

"You can call me Harry, Mr Greengrass. I think Mr Potter was my Grandfather." Harry stated with a smile attempting to break the ice.

Mr Greengrass relaxed and returned his smile, "And you can call me Cyrus. Mr Greengrass makes me sound old."

Mrs Greengrass, who had come beside her husband during his exchange with Harry now offered her hand in greeting, "Isabella Greengrass. It is really nice to meet you Harry."

Harry shook her hand which seemed to amuse the older couple but they didn't say anything apart from Mrs Greengrass adding with a warm smile, "But please do call me Isabella."

Harry nodded. "I had some work here so I thought to check on your daughter. I hope she is doing well now?"

At the mention of their daughter the Greengrass' seemed to stiffen a bit each garnering a worried expression on their face. Cyrus broke the silence.

"Daphne is doing better than before. And Harry I would like to tell you how grateful we are to you for doing what you did this morning. The healers stated that any further delay would have cost her life. We are forever in your debt."

"Nonsense." Harry stated.

"You are in no way indebted to me. I did what anyone in their right heart would do. It was my duty. In a way it was because of me that she got hurt in the first place. If Voldermort wasn't out for my blood the battle wouldn't have happened" Harry added with a guilty expression.

The Greengrass' flinched slightly at him taking the Dark Lord's name which Harry had become accustomed to in his many years in the wizarding world but what he wasn't accustomed to was the amused look on the couple's face after hearing his guilt filled confession of how this all had been his fault.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard. That's pretty lame even for you Potter." A new voice piped in breaking the amused stares of the couple.

Harry was the first to get a glimpse of the owner of the voice who he recognized as the young Slytherin girl who was with Cyrus and Isabella earlier that morning. She must be Daphne Greengrass' sister.

"While my daughter could learn a few lessons in manners, in true essence what she said is quite right. None of it was your fault." Isabella gave a deathly glare to her daughter before turning to address Harry.

Cyrus piped in, "If you think the Dark Lord would've been letting people live their lives in peace if you didn't exist then I am sorry to say this but you have got it all wrong."

Isabella was the first to speak after a moment of silence allowing Harry to register his thoughts, "Harry! Meet my younger daughter, Astoria."

Harry nodded towards Astoria and added, "Nice to meet you Ms Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you as well Mr Potter," was the curt reply.

"Tori? Mum?" A wavering voice called out from deeper inside the room.

-/-/-

Daphne had spent the greater part of the last hour talking about unimportant things with Astoria who had woken up from her table nap a few moments after Daphne. They had talked about things sisters normally talk about. Astoria had so far been able to divert Daphne's mind with her usual cheery jokes and light hearted talks.

Cyrus and Isabella watched their daughters with warmth and a silent relief went through them watching their daughters' safe within their reach. Then someone had opened the door on the far end of the room. Due to the L shape of the room the door was currently out of view so Cyrus had stood up to see who the visitor was.

Giving a look at the girls Isabella also stood up and followed her husband towards the out of sight door. There were voices indicating some form of conversation which the girls could not make out.

Seeing that the conversation continued without anyone entering the room the girls perked up trying to figure out who the visitor was. Finally, Astoria stood up and made a motion towards the door, "Let me check it out. Don't worry I won't be long." She added.

Daphne tried with no avail to decipher the conversation. The weird thing was that she still had that feeling of warmth inside her since she has woken up from her slumber an hour or so ago. Actually she felt the feeling increase with every passing minute. It made her feel so much better then she had all day.

Still not getting any ideas about the conversation taking place near the door she gave an irritated sigh and called out with as much voice as she could muster, "Tori? Mum?"

There was a shuffling of feet and a moment later her parents and sister came into view. Following them with measured steps was him. Harry Potter.

If she wasn't so preoccupied at controlling her astonishment she might have noticed that warm feeling rising inside her to an extent where she was kind of buzzing. The terror, despair and dread all shunned aside for the moment.

Harry Potter approached her bedside and gave her a small smile.

"I hope you are feeling well now Ms Greengrass." He addressed.

Coming out of her thoughts she returned his address with the grace of a Pureblood Princess but her voice lacked her usual tinge of ice during formal exchanges, "I am doing well, Mr Potter. Thank you."

"I am glad to hear that you are feeling better. I wish you have a speedy recovery." Harry said with the most genuine expression of concern she had seen for herself aside from her parents and sister.

That was the last straw. She was lost for words. In the same instance he tilted his gaze towards her making contact with her eyes. Piercing green eyes penetrated the depths of her soft blue eyes. If felt as if he was peeking at her soul itself. The contact lasted for mere seconds but she could swear they had been gaze-locked for hours at least. Maybe time itself had stopped.

'Stop being silly Daphne. Get your composure right.' She scolded herself.

With a turn towards her parents Harry Potter gave a small bow and addressed them and Astoria, "Cyrus, Isabella, Ms Greengrass. I will take your leave."

Turning back towards Daphne, he gave a nod and stated, "Take care Ms Greengrass. I hope you get well soon."

"Don't be a stranger Harry. Feel free to visit anytime. I am sure Daphne will appreciate that." Isabella said with a smile.

Daphne paled. 'Why did she have to say that? Damn this was embarrassing.' She thought but didn't say anything.

Harry returned Isabella's smile and said, "Thank you Isabella."

With that he strode out of the room the shuffling of his steps diminishing gradually. A part of the warm feeling inside her subsided but it was not all dark. There was still enough warmth to see her through this. Daphne Greengrass smiled genuinely for the first time in 24 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apologies for the late update but I was soft of preoccupied with so many other things that it kind of delayed my writing. Anyways all's well that ends well I suppose. So here goes Chapter 4. Please keep the reviews coming both positives and negatives. It all helps me improve as a writer.**_

 _ **z.k**_

 **Chapter 4 – The Icy Glare**

It had been three weeks since the battle of Hogwarts had been fought and won. However, the cost of the victory had been steep. Despite the defeat of the Dark Lord the defenders of Hogwarts had suffered numerous losses among their ranks.

The first week post battle had seen an uncommonly large number of funerals. The deaths of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin and Fred Weasley were the cause of great regret and mourning for a particular individual currently residing in 12 Grimauld Place by the name of Harry Potter.

Harry had been back to his Godfathers house one week ago after reviewing and renewing the privacy wards and enchantments around the old house with the help of Bill Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The new protection spells had been cast by Harry using the Elder wand. The strength of the spell could be felt by the other two as it enveloped the whole building in a warm spherical bubble before completely disappearing.

As Harry sat in the kitchen of the now very different looking house, thanks to the numerous transformation and changes he had done with the help of Hermione and Bill, he couldn't help but think about his Godson who would have to lead his life without the care of his parents.

Harry was glad that Teddy at least had Andromeda who adored her grandson and cherished him as a final reminder of her beloved daughter. Also, Harry had made a sacred promise to himself that he will always be there for Teddy and fulfil his duties as a Godfather to the best of his abilities.

After a few hours of silent and mournful recollections of his the time with family and friends he had lost, Harry stood up abruptly, unable to take any more of the mental torture he was subjecting himself to.

The last three weeks had been somewhat easier to deal with maybe because he had been preoccupied with other things which fended off the possibility to ponder upon stray thoughts. The first week was covered by funerals, recovery of the injured and repair works carried out at Hogwarts.

A particular moment that stood out during the repair works was when Harry had silently cast a _reparo ultimus_ with his phoenix wand and the damages to the Great Hall were fixed to the very last speck of dust finding its way to its original place. The reception of that particular display was so immense that from then on, Harry hung back to assisting only with small things to avoid the unnecessary attention that he hated.

After the funerals and rehabilitations works were covered, Harry had insisted upon accompanying Hermione to Australia to see her parents. Since the Weasleys were still grieving for Fred, Hermione did not want to ask Ron to accompany her. Ron's initial insistence had turned to relief when Harry volunteered to accompany her.

Pivotal in that decision was the fact that it would not take them much time to find the Grangers since Hermione, being the amazingly intelligent witch that she was, had left a tracking spell on her parents. Leave it to Hermione to think everything through, the thought got Harry to chuckle.

Finding the Grangers had been the easier part. However, Giving them back their memories and facing them on Hermione's part was the difficult bit. It was an emotional affair which Harry observed from afar wanting to give the family some privacy to come in terms with the changes. After spending a few days in Australia, the two friends returned to England with Hermione's parents' due to return in a month after settling their affairs right before relocating to England themselves.

The final of the last three weeks was spent with Harry, Hermione, Bill and occasionally Ron, doing their bit to transform Grimauld Place into a liveable place. Kreacher assisted wherever he could and was jubilant when Harry gave him an old room in the basement where he could store his Mistress' old trinkets that they removed after subjecting it through several detection spells to ensure that they weren't cursed.

Coming back to the present, Harry contemplated that the change in his mood was due to the fact that he was lying idle. Ron and Hermione were back at the Burrow preparing for a dinner the Weasley's were hosting in Fred's memory. He would of course be attending but he felt that going there now would just bring in more memories that he for the moment was trying to avoid.

Harry could always go to visit Teddy but he remembered Andromeda telling him that she will be taking Teddy down to St Mungos for his periodic check-up. Apparently Remus had insisted that Teddy have regular check-ups just to ensure that he did not inherit any particular traits from a more beastly side of his paternal heritage. So far nothing out of order had turned up and the Healers had been optimistic that there was very high chance that nothing would.

This left Harry with only one option. He glanced at the letter lying at the table with the distinct broken seal of Gringotts. The Goblins had 'requested' his presence to discuss his accounts and holdings. Requested was a mild way to put it, as the letter had been very direct and demanding in nature. At the back of his mind Harry vaguely played out his last visit to the wizarding bank. Letting out a sigh, Harry made up his mind that he would rather get it over with

-/-/-

Daphne Greengrass sat comfortably in the plush sofa in the splendid hall of Greengrass Manor lost in her own thoughts.

"Daph? Are you there?", Astoria called out which brought Daphne out of her musings as she heard the slight tapping of approaching feet on the vast marble floor.

"Mum was asking if you would like to go out for shopping." Astoria continued as she plonked on the couch next to her sister.

"What is it?" Astoria asked with a raised eyebrow after not getting any reaction from her sister.

"Umm. What?.. No its nothing. What were you saying?" Daphne replied hastily after realising she was caught zoned out for a bit.

"Daph! Are you sure you are okay? I mean I am here for you if you want to talk about it okay." Astoria stated taking hold of Daphne's hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

The concern on Astoria's face was not lost on Daphne and she couldn't feel anything but grateful for having her sister in her life. And not just her sister, her whole family had been so supportive throughout her life that she couldn't comprehend her luck.

And yet despite all that, she was feeling empty. She should be happy now that the war was over and they were all safe. The whole wizarding world was celebrating and yet here she was feeling the emptiness inside her being. It was so frustrating, like she was whole but at the same time a part of her was missing.

Putting aside her thoughts she turned to Astoria who was looking at her with a mixture of warmth and concern.

"I am okay Tori. I just… I just need some time to speculate on everything that has happened." Daphne stated with enough conviction to ease her sisters concern, for the moment.

"Okay so are you up for some shopping with me and mum?" Astoria asked her eyes dancing with delight at the prospect.

Daphne smiled knowing very well how excited her sister could get regarding shopping.

"How about I meet you guys in the lounge in an hour so we could rage storm over the stores?" She asked playfully.

"I'll just inform mum." Astoria stated, her face brightening up even further as she left bouncing out of the Hall.

Daphne pulled herself up from the comfort of the sofa and set out towards her room upstairs, her earlier thoughts coming back to her.

'God, how I wish Tracey was here', she thought.

She was sure her best friend would have some answers to her dilemma. After all Tracey knew her more than she knew herself. But Tracey was away with her parents somewhere in Italy having being on the run since right before the final battle.

It was only a matter of time before they returned. However, gathering from Tracey's letter that she had received last week, it was evident that it might take some time as her family had to sort out some personal affairs before returning to Britain.

Well she just had to wait a bit more before she could share her feelings with her best friend. A sudden thought stopped her in her tracks. What will she tell Tracey? She herself didn't know how and what she felt so what would she tell Tracey.

Her feelings were in turmoil. The situation before Professor Lupin had joined in the fight ultimately saving her, still haunted her dreams. Forever grateful she would remain to him for that intervention.

Her father had pulled up some strings and found out that Professor Lupin, who had been married to an Auror, had a son who was alive and staying with his grandmother. Daphne had made a decision to take out time for young Edward Lupin and get to know him. She owed his father that much.

Her parents had happily supported her decision and her father was already in process of trying to approach the kid's guardian. Apparently, the child's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black had been best friends with Daphne's Aunt Ophelia during their Hogwarts days.

And then there was him. She didn't even know him to begin with and yet she felt as if she knew him. Why she was even thinking about him was a mystery to her. She wanted nothing to do with him and hoped that they never crossed paths again.

She never wanted to be held by him the way he had held her nor did she want to gaze into the depths of his green eyes which had been so captivating. She never wanted to feel his presence which had filled her with so much warmth.

Damn she hated him. Hated him for making her feel this way. Hated him for her current turmoil. Daphne hated that she owed the boy for saving her life. She resolved to repay him in some way and just close the Harry Potter chapter for good. Then only she would find the peace she was looking for.

-/-/-

Harry apparated right outside Gringotts to avoid any unwanted attention from the public which he knew would be in full stride at Diagon Alley at this particular time.

Harry walked up the set of white stairs leading up to the large bronze doors. At each side of the door a Goblin in scarlet and gold uniform stood looking threatening with steel spears.

As Harry approached the door the Goblins tensed momentarily before letting him pass. Upon entering the hall, Harry's eyes went up to the words engraved on the interior silver doors;

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry tensed a bit remembering his last visit to the Wizarding Bank and all that had transpired. Keeping up his composure he entered the vast entrance hall and went up to the closest counter upon which sat a young Goblin. As the goblin's gaze trailed over him, he could clearly see the contempt and disgust in the goblin's eyes. As if Harry's mere presence was revolting to him.

Doing his best to look unaffected by the goblin's murderous glare, Harry handed him the slip. After taking a look the goblin gestured for Harry to follow him through a smaller set of silver doors which led to a long passageway. Walking in silence for a while they came up to a very intricately designed golden doorway. The goblin raised the golden knocker and banged it slowly on the door which generated a dull reverberating gong.

A few seconds later the golden doors were opened by a goblin guard garbed in a similar fashion as the two Harry had encountered at the front doors. Harry entered a large lavish office with the goblin in tow. A very well-dressed goblin was seated on an ornate chair behind a large desk of finest ebony. Looking up from a parchment the authoritative goblin rasped something sharply in gobbledegook to the goblin who accompanied Harry. After receiving a reply, of which Harry could just make out his name, the well-dressed goblin gave him an appraising look.

"Mignol here tells me that Harry Potter has answered our summons with his presence," He stated sharply with his eyes lingering upon Harry's scar.

"Mr Potter, this is Lord Borgrod; Leader of the Goblin Nation and Director of Gringotts," the goblin who had accompanied Harry and whose name Harry now knew to be Mignol stated in an unconvincing attempt at being civil while gesturing towards the goblin seated behind the ebony desk.

"It is my pleasure to be in your presence Director Borgrod. You honour me beyond my worth," Harry stated confidently. He had utilized the Black family library to be acquainted with the Goblin ways and had found out the proper ways of addressing goblin leaders.

Somewhat surprised by Harry's statement Borgrod gave a slight contemplative look before switching back to his steely glaring.

"You do realise that the reason you have been summoned here today is to answer for your actions and involvement in breaking into Gringotts and stealing an ancient goblin-made relic." Borgrod ranted with an accusatory tone before ending in a slight pause and glaring daggers at Harry.

"Despite the intervention made on your behalf by the Ministry of Magic and irrespective of your newfound status as the saviour of the Wizarding World, we seek recompense for your actions against the Goblin Nation." He continued in a slightly composed tone.

Harry knew it would come to this. All his research into Goblins prior to this meeting has taught him one thing very clearly. Goblins tend to hold grudges. He was prepared for this or so he thought.

"Director, your kind places honour above everything else and I respect you greatly for that. For what is life without honour? And to continue doing what you have been since the inception of this great institution requires immense amount of honour and morals. People say that they don't trust goblins and yet they entrust their most precious worldly possessions to Goblins. Why?" Harry gave a contemplative look towards Borgrod who was listening intently to Harry's little monologue with quite interest.

"Because of Honour. Because people, no matter how shallow they may be in the perception of unique magical beings, know one thing very well and that is the value of a goblins honour bound pledge to protect what is entrusted to them." Harry added after a slight pause.

Harry then proceeded to take out a shrunken pouch from within his robes and placed it on the table. Unshrinking it he poured the contents of the pouch on the table. With a soft clink, out fell Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, Peverell's Ring and Hufflepuff's Cup.

Borgrod's eyes grew wide with amazement. Although his eyes quickly lost its glow when he noticed that all the relics were damaged beyond repair. However, he could not contemplate on that any further as he felt something which made his insides turn in disgust. Residual magic of the most abhorrent type oozed from the objects. He eyes grew wide yet this time it was in recognition instead of amazement.

The mere contents on the tables answered nearly all of his questions and contemplations that he had on young Harry Potter's reasons for breaking into their sacred haven. His gaze found a confused looking Mignol whom he dismissed with a gesture.

As Mignol left closing the door behind him, Borgrod gave a sigh. He looked at Harry Potter and for the first time really understood the circumstances the young man had gone through. The proof of his extreme struggle against darkness was lying on his table right now. He was brought out of his thoughts when Harry started speaking again.

"Director! What would you call a man who violates the principals of nature and magic by conducting such an abomination? And then having the apparent lack of morals to house his abominations into relics made from magic itself." Harry paused to give Borgrod some time to take in his words.

"A man without honour." Harry continued answering his own question.

"Director. I understand very well that my actions were in the very least against the principles of Gringotts, however my reasons were well within the principles of humanity and as far as I know also of the Goblin Nation."

"If I remember correctly the Goblin King Almorak decreed that the inhumane piece of magic that these relics were subjected to would never be used by any of the magical beings and those found in violation would be declared enemies of the Goblin Nation. And yet the irony of the situation is that such an abomination was housed under the protections of Gringotts itself." Harry added with a sorrowful look.

Borgrod was lost for words at the revelation and shock he felt was shared by 12 other Goblin leaders gathered in the next room. With a turn of triangular knob on his table Borgrod leaned back as the adjoining wall retracted and the Goblin leaders marched in the room taking seat around a mechanically retracted circular table. The whole affair was quite surprising for Harry who wasn't expecting this.

"Mr Potter! The council of 13 of the Goblin Nation have availed themselves for our discussions but not even in our wildest dreams were we expecting the details that was revealed today," Borgrod said directing a look full of loathing towards where the damaged trinkets lay.

The other Goblins nodded in agreement and still looked shell shocked at what they had heard.

"Director and esteemed council members! I do not have the right nor do I question the integrity of the Goblin Nation. The blame of the abomination lies with just one person and it is the man without honour. I understand that the goblins at Gringotts had no way of knowing that the relic was blemished with foul magic as the relic itself was handled by the vault owner." Harry paused before continuing.

"However, I, Harry James Potter, take full responsibility of violating the principles of Gringotts Wizarding Bank by breaching it with the intention of thievery even if it was not for a personal gain. I take sole responsibility and will face the consequences deemed appropriate by the council. I just request the council that my friends who were with me during the incident are not held accountable for my actions." Harry finished while placing his phoenix wand on the table.

There were gasps and chatter broke among the council members who started having a serious discussion in gobbledegook. Harry stood there patiently waiting for the impromptu meeting to end. He had been thinking about this confrontation for the better part of a week now and that is what had led him to read a bit on goblin culture.

The Black library had some really interesting information and he was surprised to find out the ritual to create a horcrux was developed by a goblin using an ancient evil technique from stolen goblin scriptures. The Goblin nation had found this violation of their sacred laws and the then King had decreed that any magical being found conducting this devilish act would be declared an enemy of the Goblin Nation.

However, the secret of the ritual was not lost in the pages of time as King Almorak and his council had hoped. Wizards had somehow discovered the lost ritual and the most vile and evil among them had utilised it in a bid to gain immortality but each time the sacred protectors of the goblin nation had found the horcrux and destroyed it.

Yet the ages had made the goblins complacent and the ancient ways of the old were lost but not forgotten. At least that's what Harry hoped.

"Mr Potter!" The sudden address brought Harry out of his recollections.

"The Goblin Nation is in shock that we were housing one of the vilest pieces of magic into our sacred vaults. And that too encased in one of our most prized relics." Borgrod paused taking time to contemplate his next words.

"Despite breaching our walls to attempt thievery, which is a crime we don't take lightly, you have the honour to stand before us and take full responsibility of your actions. An honour that we seldom witness in wizards. And yet your actions while supposedly against our law was in fact in accordance to one of our greatest laws above all." Borgrod gave a disgusted look towards the former horcruxes before continuing.

"The council has come to a unanimous agreement that your actions and participation in the break-in at Gringotts is forgiven, considering that those actions ultimately led to the carrying out of a sacred decree. In addition, the council and I feel honoured to call you a friend of the Goblin Nation. May your gold forever flow and your enemies' heads fall on your feet." Borgrod finished with a slight bow of his head.

To say that Harry was astonished was an understatement. He may have expected to be let off the hook with slight penalties but never had he expected to be let off without any repercussions and absolutely not to be labelled a friend of the Goblin nation. From his research he knew that the highest level of respect a goblin can give wizards is to bestow them with that title.

Remembering his learnings Harry quickly bowed and in a composed tone responded in a fitting manner, "Director and members of the Goblin council. It is indeed an honour to be considered worthy enough to be called a friend of the goblin nation and I ensure that I would do my best to do justice to the title bestowed upon me. May your gold forever flow and your enemies' head fall on your feet."

Director Borgrod pressed a protruding square on his desk which turned out to be some sort of summoning device as Mignol entered shortly afterwards.

"Assist Mr Potter with the affairs of his accounts including the handover of his family vaults, his holdings and his inheritance." Borgrod stated looking directly at Mignol.

"Also ensure that Mr Potter is given the best service owed to a friend of the Goblin nation." He added.

At this statement Mignol turned towards Harry with a look which had many things but none of the disgust and contempt that they earlier held.

With a polite gesture of his arms Mignol let Harry out of the room after he had picked up his wand from the table.

-/-/-

Harry worked out of Gringotts feeling calmer than he had in over a week. He was glad to have the Gringotts problem solved more so for his friends then for himself. Fortunately, the meeting with the goblins had solved those problems for good.

It was also not a bad thing to know that he inherited quite a lot of money and established holdings from the Potter and Black families. He had always thought that his vault, which was apparently just his trust fund, was more than enough for him.

Harry Potter was among the elite in terms of wealth if what Mignol said was anything to go by, however, he strictly decided against flaunting his wealth to the world. He was a simple person with a simple life and he wanted to keep it that way.

Harry had taken out some money from his vault to do some much-needed shopping for clothes and other necessities. Mignol had also provided him with a Gringotts token which was equivalent to a muggle credit card so that he won't have to visit the bank for money all the time.

Coming back to the world of the well fed after being on the run for nearly a year had done wonders on Harry and the once scrawny looking kid had gained some much-needed weight. The constant exercises and magical training ensure that the gain was mostly muscle, hence the need for a new wardrobe.

Harry made his way towards Madam Malkin's so that he could just get the shopping done and get out of there as quickly as possible. However, upon reaching the clothing store Harry at once noticed it bustling with more people than he really wanted to encounter.

Making a spur of the moment decision Harry started walking in the opposite direction towards Twilfitt and Tatting. He had himself never been there but saw no harm in trying something new. Plus, from what he had heard of the prices of outfits in this particular shop he was positive it would not have many customers.

An hour later Harry was making final payments for his purchases after shrinking and keeping the said purchases in his pocket to a very delighted looking witch. Harry felt his money pouch get relatively lighter after the paying up but he was glad that he had got whatever he had wanted without much fuss.

Giving the woman a courteous smile Harry turned towards the door and started walking. He was just about to reach the door when three witches who Harry immediately recognised entered. The older lady immediately gave Harry a warm smile and exchanged greetings with him as the two girls came up behind her. The younger of the two girls also gave him a genuine smile but it was the reaction of the other girl that caught Harry by surprise.

The lack of smile on the face was not shocking as he had rarely seen her smile. It was her eyes that caught him off guard. Harry could only wonder what he had done to receive her icy cold glare. The more important question was why it made him feel so hurt. He was used to glares and looks of contempt so why now was he experiencing a heart wrenching feeling as he was on the receiving end of the Ice Queens frosty glare.

-/-/-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Do's and Don'ts of Godparenting**

After his little shopping excursion Harry had grabbed a quick bite at the Leaky Cauldron before flooing directly to Grimauld Place. The absence of the Fidelius Charm on the house made it so much easier to access.

However, Harry had seen to it that the additional protective enchantments around the place more than made up for safety. Call him paranoid but he had seen enough in his young life to yearn a safe abode. 'Constant Vigilance', Moody's voice rang clear in his head eliciting a chuckle from him.

Putting his purchases more or less in a questionably 'arranged' manner in his bedroom he sat on the comfortable couch across the room and started ruffling through some correspondence left on the table by Kreacher. Most were letters from well-wishers which he gave a quick glance and arranged in a stack for a standard reply to be sent later.

Delving deeper into the pile he found a few books he had ordered a few days ago. One was a text on Elite Transfiguration and the other on Complex Charms. Both books were compiled works of celebrated Witches and Wizards on advanced spells on the two different fields respectively.

Harry had noticed the sudden ease at which transfiguration and charmwork came to him after the battle to the point where even the most complex of spells in his knowledge became surprisingly easier to perform irrespective of the wand he chose. However, he had to admit that the Elder wand packed relatively more power behind the spells he cast with it.

This had got him interested in pursuing a self-paced learning of more advanced charms and transfiguration spells. Recommendations from Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had eventually led to the point where he was holding two brand new texts from Florish and Blotts Owl Order Service in his hand right now.

Setting aside the books Harry continued with writing replies to some of his letters that he got from his friends and acquaintances.

It may have been to do with the sheer number of the letters that he received that when he was finally done he found himself to rushing to a quick shower and dress-up so as to not be late for the Weasley dinner. Luckily, by the time he was done he still had some time to spare. Deciding that he would rather be early than late he proceeded to the set apparition point at the back garden before disappearing with a slight pop.

-/-/-

Change is an inevitability that everyone has to face throughout their life. Most are flexible enough to adapt to it, some welcome it with open arms while some work tirelessly to counter it only to admit defeat and accept it albeit begrudgingly.

However, even in this ever changing world there are a select few things which a person wishes to stay the same always and in some cases they do. As Harry stared at the Burrow from the spot where he had apparated to, he could not help but classify this, in all sense peculiar dwelling, to be one of those never changing things that a person wishes for.

And it was not just the building itself. It was the atmosphere, the homely feeling that one was engulfed in as soon as they had crossed the ward line. Harry for one would always wish for the Burrow to remain as it is both in sight and in feeling. Even through the darkest of times during the war this was one place where one could come and just try to empty their mind off the impending doom and circling destruction.

Harry supposed the feeling had something to do with the people who lived here. The people who were as close to him as his real family would've been had fate permitted. The people who loved him, teased him, gave him an earful when he was being a self-sacrificing git and most importantly treated him like an equal.

Harry was brought out of his musings from a slight pat on his shoulder.

"Amazing right. It indeed gives the true definition of the word home." Harry turned around to see Neville as he finished his statement.

"Indeed. Sometimes I just wonder how things would've been. You know. Coming home to your family, your parents, your siblings. Would there be a similar feeling?" Harry sighed. "Maybe I will never find out." He added with a resigned note.

"I can feel you there mate." Nevilled replied. He had a perceptive look about him as he continued.

"But don't you realize that the fact that you actually acknowledge that feeling when you come here contradicts your last statement. You already feel this Harry. You have a family and you have your friends who would give their life for you. And I am sure the future Mrs. Potter would give you all the homely feeling you can ask for." Neville added the last bit with a smirk before stopping suddenly, his face adorning an expression of guilt.

"Wow Nev. Since when did you get so insightful." Harry questioned with a slight look of contemplation at his friend's words.

"Well we were all forced to grow up a tad bit faster. Listen Harry, there is something I needed to talk to you about. It's just… I don't know how to say this." Neville stumbled on the last bit unable to come up with whatever it was he wanted to say to Harry.

"Woah Nev. Breathe! Calm down." Harry said trying to calm his friend before continuing.

"As it is I am quite sure what it is that you want to talk to me about. And hear me well when I say this, you Neville Longbottom do not owe me any explanation or apology. Ginny and me. We were never going to work out anyway." Harry paused with a sigh and continued.

"It's not that I don't care for Ginny. I do! But I suppose it is not in a way I initially thought I did. You know? Does this make any sense to you?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so. It's like your expectation from life has changed from what it used to be right?" Neville replied posing a question of his own.

"To be really honest with you Nev, before this I didn't have any expectation from life at all. Ginny for me was place for solace. The moments spent with her gave me a semblance of normalcy. I could forget the war, the pressure, everything in those moments." Harry stopped letting Neville comprehend his words before continuing.

"Recently, I think it was during the time I was on the run, I realized that it was the feeling of normalcy that I yearned for, not Ginny. I spent hours watching her, you and our friends on the marauders map when I realized that my concern for her safety was the same as my concern for the rest of you. I did love her, but as a friend." Harry stated.

It was as if a burden that he wasn't even aware was present had been lifted from Neville's heart. He had come prepared for the worst. He would easily have sacrificed whatever he felt for Ginny in order to see Harry happy.

Ginny and him hadn't really acted on their feelings for each other aside from a couple of moments where they just held hands in silence both scared to talk about it but both quietly savoring each other's company.

Harry's gesture in the entrance hall had sort of indicated towards something like this but he was never one to test his luck. Now, however he felt perfectly at ease upon hearing what Harry had to say.

Neville was brought out of his train of thoughts by Harry speaking again.

"I had a chat with Ginny last week. We discussed the situation at length. I would urge you to get your head out of your ass and ask her out already you git." Harry joked.

"Look who is talking." Neville replied with a roll of his eyes.

"However, I hope I don't have to show you what happens to those who hurt the people I care about. I think I can expect you not to put your toe out of line Longbottom." Harry stated in his best attempt at trying to sound intimidating but failing miserably.

"If that's supposed to make me tremble in fear then you have another thing coming Potter." Neville replied with a smirk.

"Well a guy can always try." Harry defended with mock pout.

"On serious note, I do care very deeply for Ginny. We are still in the early stages of whatever feelings for each other and I don't know where this will take us but trust me when I tell you that I am willing to walk the mile. I will never hurt Ginny, that much I can promise." Neville stated with a serious face without any hint of uncertainty.

"I trust you Nev. And I am happy for you two. Now, I suppose we make a move or else knowing Ron's appetite we would have to go to bed hungry." Harry joked.

They didn't have to worry as there was still some time to dinner when the two friends entered the Burrow smiling.

Dinner was as usual a lavish affair with a plethora of mouthwatering food set-out in the magically extended dining room. All the Weasley's were present and for a moment the absence of Fred was obvious. But one thought at how the prankster would have been furious to have sad faces on his expense made his physical absence bearable.

Aside from the Weasley clan, the other attendees included Hermione, Luna, Andromeda and Teddy, Angelina Johnson, Neville and Harry.

Everyone shared stories and jokes and there was an air of happiness and laughter laced with a tinge of sorrow, which was expected. Harry felt that Fred would've been honored to be remembered like this in a fun filled atmosphere. It was a fitting remembrance for a person whose life's goal was to make others laugh.

The night progressed into some shared anecdotes and experiences each one of them had with Fred and unsurprisingly laughter rather than tears was the main reaction to these. Ginny and Neville seemed to be more at ease with each other which led to a few raised eyebrows and in Georges case a couple of teasing remarks.

Harry spent most of his with his Godson who adored Harry and amused him with his developing metamorphmagus abilities.

Andromeda was the first one to leave and Harry left the group in the living room to assist her with Teddy to the floo. Watching the peaceful look on Teddy's face as he slept with his head on Harry's shoulder Andromeda couldn't help but smile.

"He adores you." She said.

Harry smiled in return and said, "I just hope I can do justice to the faith that Remus and Tonks placed upon me."

"Hush. You already are doing a better job than could ever be expected." Andromeda said.

"I am glad you feel that way but I have a long way to go still." Harry replied.

"I am sure you'll pull in through. I do have a small favor to ask of you though." Andromeda paused and continued after a look from Harry prompted her to continue.

"I have some people coming along to see me tomorrow about something I am not yet aware of. So I was wondering if you could come along to watch Teddy while I attend to my visitors. Only if you are free." She added the last bit to make her point across that it was totally voluntary.

"I would love to. I actually wanted to come along today but I remembered his appointment at St. Mungos. I might've dropped by anyways tomorrow as it is." Harry replied with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"That's great then. I will see you at 10." Andromeda stated before getting Teddy off Harry.

"See you tomorrow. And you too little fella." Harry said kissing the boy's forehead.

Stepping into the fireplace Andromeda and Teddy disappeared in a flash of green while Harry made his way back to the living room.

As the night progressed one by one each attendee of the dinner left saying the farewells to all present. Harry was the last to leave. Hugging Ron and Hermione, hi-fiving George, giving a quick nod towards Ginny and saying his farewells to the rest of the Weasley family save Bill and Fleur, who had already left earlier, Harry made his way to the apparition point and disappeared into nothingness.

That night as he lay in bed replaying the events of the day one thing that stood out for him and was a cause for a slightly upsetting feeling inside him was his rendezvous with the Greengrass women. He couldn't quite comprehend why Daphne Greengrass had given him that look.

The more important question was that why had it affected him so much. He was no stranger to receiving glares and remarks and mostly they never affected him.

No matter how hard he tried the answer to his musings it evaded him like a snitch on a stormy day. Hell he was Harry Potter wasn't he? If anyone had experience in catching snitches in stormy conditions, it was him.

Resolving to catch this snitch Harry turned off the lights and went to sleep. Suffice to say, he didn't have a very good night's sleep.

-/-/-

To say that she had slept very badly was an understatement. Daphne had hardly caught any sleep the previous night with that constant feeling of helplessness and emptiness ever present inside her. Nothing seemed to be working to ease her out of her dilemma.

The visions from the battle haunted her constantly and kept her on edge most days. Then there was that warm feeling that her whole existence craved and yet she loathed to admit it. The warm feeling that she only got when 'He' was around.

'Aaarrghhh', how she hated that feeling of powerlessness when he was around. And yet she felt complete in that very moment however averse to admitting the fact she was. He was inconsequential. She had never given that boy a second thought before.

He had just been another dispensable fixture who shared her timeline of existence, nothing else. Yet now she owed him. Maybe that was the reason for her uneasiness. She was not someone used to be in someone else's debt.

She had already come to that conclusion yesterday. Daphne had resolved to treat him indifferently. Any conversation between them would only happen in the most formal settings. The most an exchange that would happen between them would be formal greetings if they ever crossed path and the situation demanded.

This was the reason she had behaved the way she had towards him at Twilfit's yesterday. After all, she glared at any guy who happened to throw her a smile as wide a smile as Potter had dared. For a moment she had felt triumphant at his shocked expression but the moment of glory was short-lived because at the very moment she saw it. It was in his eyes.

Hurt. Pain. Agony.

In that moment her condescending look faltered and her eyes lost its icy tinge. But he didn't see that. He had already lowered his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relieve. It was a close call. She had to make sure that she didn't lose her resolved around Potter. Then again the chances of her and Potter crossing paths was very minimal.

"Ready for today?" The question from her father standing at her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I think I am as ready as I ever would be. Obviously, this situation is new to me I think I will be able to do it justice. I suppose it can't be harder than caring for a monstrous Blast-ended-skrewt for my 5th year creature's project." Daphne answered absently.

Cyrus Greengrass had a very amused look at his daughter's comparative assessment of today's proceedings. He smiled slightly.

"Well don't be long. We are expected there by 10 and it's already 8.30. I'll be waiting for you at breakfast." Cyrus was just about to turn around when Daphne asked.

"Are they aware of the purpose of our visit?"

"I didn't divulge the reason for the meeting to them. I am of the thought that it is your story to tell." Cyrus remarked before making his exit.

Cyrus Greengrass was a man who believed that everyone should fight their own battles no matter how big or small. And that is the mentality he had ingrained in his daughters. Daphne was no stranger to her father's view on this and thus had been expecting something like this.

Rest assured she was no pushover herself. She was as prepared for this meeting as she could ever be. This was something she had to do on how own. Today's proceedings would determine the cause of action for the future. Well no use wondering over the future just yet. One step at a time. With that thought Daphne got up to get ready for the day ahead.

-/-/-

The house at 36 Rowe Street in Leicester was standard by comparison to other houses in the locality. It was a decent double storey building with a wooden gate. In fact nearly all the houses in the street were of a similar style and built.

If not for the sign in front of the gate with the number 36 in large fonts, the house could easily have been confused with any other one on the street. As it was, Daphne and her father found little difficulty in locating the house.

Walking up the drive Cyrus gave a polite knock on the front door of the house. It didn't take much time for the door to be opened which clearly indicated that they were expected.

"Cyrus! It's been a long time." The woman at the door started.

"And you must be Daphne." She continued turning towards Daphne.

"You have surely grown up to be a beautiful young lady."

"Ahh. Andromeda! Indeed it had been a long time. My sincere thanks to you on agreeing to meet us today." Cyrus replied.

"Well, when Ophelia relayed your request for a meeting I sure was surprised as to what this was about. However, Ophelia sounded quite serious so I agreed. You would find me most interested in what you have to say." Andromeda replied.

"Well as a matter of speaking, it is not me who has something to say." He gestured towards Daphne.

"I am sure Daphne would be most well equipped to enlighten you in this matter. As for me, I have no intention of intruding on the discussion hence I'll leave the you to it." Cyrus finished before turning and walking towards the gate.

"I suppose you should come in. I prefer most talks over a cup of tea." Andromeda said with a smile.

-/-/-

By the time Daphne was finished with the reason behind her visit both the women were teary. Daphne, since she was reliving her own ordeal and Andromeda, as it reminded her of what she and Teddy both had lost to this bloody war.

Coming out of her melancholy, Andromeda looked towards Daphne with warm look. One so young should not have seen the horrors of war. And yet there were others, Harry for one who had seen much worse. The war had snatched a normal childhood from the whole lot of them making them grow up and mature before their time. She let out a sigh.

"When Ophelia requested this meeting I seriously had no idea what the purpose for it was. Had I known that you were seeking permission to meet my Grandson due to the reasons you just stated, I would have been at much more ease. I had been wrecking my brain ever since Ophelia made the request as to what the reason was." Andromeda said chuckling.

Andromeda's reception of her and the way she talked made Daphne relax further. Surprisingly Daphne had been feeling quiet good as soon as she entered the house. There was something about this place which seemed to take away the emptiness she had felt.

Maybe it had something to do with the way Andromeda had received her with warmth. Or maybe it was the prospect of meeting Professor Lupin's son. She felt that buzzing inside her soul and suddenly the darkness was not so frightening anymore.

"So would it be possible for me to meet him and probably spend some time with him today?" Daphne asked.

"I don't see any reason as to why not. But you might have to share his company with his Godfather. You see, when I agreed to this meeting I had no idea that it would be regarding Teddy so I asked his Godfather to sit for him while I met you." Andromeda said.

"I don't mind as long as he doesn't have any objection. I would not want to intrude in their bonding." Daphne stated.

"Nonsense. He wouldn't mind at all. Hell I would think that both Teddy and him would do well with some feminine company. That boy is so focused on others and their wellbeing that he seldom takes out time for himself." Andromeda muttered the last bit under her breath so Daphne couldn't properly make out what she was talking about.

Andromeda led them up the stairs to a door located furthest right along the passage. Andromeda gave a knock and the door opened with a click swinging the whole way. Inside the room the atmosphere was one of pure awe.

The room itself was illuminated only with the lights of thousands of bright glowing stars and moons hovering below the ceiling. Numerous flying toy dragons and monsters were having mock battles throughout the room. Little conjured fairies were singing and dancing under the moons and stars.

Lying on a couch with his back towards them was a black haired young man with a wand in his hands. Floating slightly above him on a small fluffy caved baby mattress was a 2-month old kid whose full attention was on all the wondrous happenings around the room.

The feeling inside Daphne intensified. The whole setup was so heartwarming. The display of magic so casually was not lost on her. Maybe they had obtained some permanent rune stones for the room. Yes, that seemed likely.

"You spoil him you know" Andromeda stated rhetorically.

"How am I supposed to create something like this to entertain him when you are not around?" She asked.

"Well that just makes it more appealing to him doesn't it? This way he will always look forward to seeing me and maybe I would not lose my importance in his life."

The boy turned around and Daphne's mouth hung open in shock as the very person that she was determined to avoid at all costs was standing right in front of her. Daphne's brain seemed to have stopped working and the feeling inside her intensified tenfold.

"Harry, I assure you that you would always have an important place in Teddy's life. Stop worrying that he will outgrow your company." Andromeda said.

Harry meanwhile had seen Daphne standing with a blank expression and was looking at her trying to place the reason for her presence and her shocked expression. So engrossed he was in his assessment that he didn't respond to Andromeda's statement.

Seeing no reaction to her statement, Andromeda looked towards Harry and found his gaze locked on her visitor. Upon seeing an expression of shock on Daphne's face with her eyes fixed on Harry, Andromeda was further amused. This was an interesting turn of events.

Eventually, it was her clearing her throat that brought the other two out of their little exchange. Daphne, meticulously tried to school her features to the usual tinge of indifference, succeeding with some difficulty, while Harry, with little success, tried not to blush and stutter.

"Harry! This is Daphne Greengrass. But I suppose you already know that." Andromeda added the last bit with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. We were in the same year at Hogwarts. However, we became formally acquainted just recently." Harry replied.

"Well in that case I am sure you wouldn't mind Daphne keeping you and Teddy company for a while for reasons I believe she will be able to fill you in on." Andromeda said.

Harry had a very confused look on his face.

'Why on earth would Daphne Greengrass, the prodigal princess, her haughty Highness, the-girl-who-doesn't-speak, the lady with the icy glare, of all people want to give him and Teddy company.'

It just didn't make sense. Harry was brought out of his musing by Andromeda.

"Can I trust you to take care of Miss Greengrass as an esteemed guest to my home?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course. She is welcome to stay as long as she wants. Teddy on the other hand would be a difficult customer. You have seen how he is with girls." Harry answered.

"Oh I wouldn't worry much about that Harry. Weren't you bragging to Neville that you could write a book on the Do's and Don'ts of Godparent over dinner yesterday? I am sure you can share some of those prolific tips with Miss Greengrass." Andromeda said with a laugh.

Harry turned red in embarrassment that his little boasting at the dinner table hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I suppose I could." He said with a bashful smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Firstly I would like to apologise for posting the last chapter after such a long time. To be honest I couldn't find time. I will be rectifying that from now on. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Unfotunately I could not satisfy everyone with the story so far but I am glad that a lot of you actually like this fic. This is my first time writing. Iam an Engineer by profession but I love stories and writing for me is like an unevolved passion which I am currently trying to evolve.

Enough said, this Chapter is dedicated to Harry and Daphne and will have a single scene where we will see the first one on one conversation between the two. As I said I am a newbie to writing so please don't hate if this chapter is a screw up. I'll learn and improve.

 **Chapter 6 – The Price of a Life**

After Andromeda had left, a few moments of palpable silence had followed. Upon asking her the reason for her visit Daphne gave him a well-rehearsed version of the events that had led to her visit including Professor Lupin's hand is her survival, during which her voice got somewhat hoarse, but she managed to get a grip and finished her monologue in the same tone that Harry had heard her talk during the few formal conversations they had had. After that she had become completely silent and avoided his gaze.

Harry could not think of anything to further a conversation and Daphne had that usual look of indifference on her face which made it so much harder.

Giving a sigh Harry turned his attention to Teddy. 'If she can play the ignorance card then I can to'. He thought to himself.

From the corner of his eye he so Daphne sit down on the sofa across from him and Teddy.

"This rune installation must have cost a substantial amount." She remarked without making any sort of eye contact with Harry.

"I for one wasn't even aware that something like this was available in the market and I have a hobby of keeping up with the latest runic clusters." Harry wasn't sure if she was addressing him or talking to herself so he kept quiet.

"I wonder if it was installed by Krammer Runes?" Harry still paid no heed to her statement which could very well have been a question.

"Potter! I asked you something." Daphne glowered.

"Oh really? You were talking to me? Because I could've bet you were talking to the toy dragon you were so intently looking at." Harry retorted.

"Really Potter? Is there anyone else here apart from you who I could talk to?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't know would I? I have seen my fair share of self-obsessed people who enjoy talking to themselves." Harry replied without looking towards her.

"How dare you call me self-obsessed?" Daphne glared.

"Oh I didn't. You assumed that I did. I was just sharing my experiences." Harry replied with a sweet smiled plastered on his face, still not looking at Daphne instead watching Teddy with extreme fascination.

"Don't talk in circles. And look at me when you are talking to me." Daphne hissed angrily.

"Exactly what I was trying to say. Look at me when you are talking to me." Harry replied calmly, finally shifting his gaze upon her.

He had to admit she was extremely beautiful. The honey blonde hair. The perfect long lashes. Her cheeks with a hue of rosiness in all its splendor. Her luscious lips were a sight to behold. And yet, what captured his attention the most were her those piercing blue orbs. He shuddered at the intensity at which her gaze penetrated his own and not for the first time their eyes met.

Breaking contact after what seemed like hours but was merely seconds at most Daphne sighed.

"Okay. Let's start over. Can you tell be about the rune cluster?" She asked looking at Harry.

"Which rune cluster?" Harry asked looking back in confusion.

"The one responsible for this." She replied gesturing around.

"And what is the 'this' you are specifically referring to?" Harry asked for clarification.

"This. The setup of the room. They Stars, the toys and the fairies." Daphne replied.

"Oh this? Well this isn't a runic setup. More so a little mix of transfiguration and charms." Harry shrugged.

"You mean to tell me that this is all merely a result of some advanced transfiguration and charm work?" Daphne asked incredulously.

"Yes it is. Why is it so hard to believe though?" Harry asked surprised at the disbelieving look Daphne gave.

"Well to begin with just the amount of focus required to keep the conjurations and charms working is immense. Also you never displayed such an affinity towards transfiguration and charms during school." Daphne stated.

"So you were keeping tabs on me at school?" Harry smirked jokingly.

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I mean it was clear to all that you seemed to be the center of attention in all the classes so it was pretty hard not to have a look at your in class performance." Daphne stated.

"Hey! Half the time I wasn't even involved in situations which got me the unwarranted attention." Harry defended.

"Well regardless of your involvement, we, the actually genuine students, got to suffer the endless displays of the Harry Potter saga." Daphne piped.

"Ouch. I didn't know I was so insufferable." Harry quipped.

"There are many things you don't know. However, this isn't about that. You still haven't answered how you managed this?" Daphne asked not giving Harry a chance to change the subject.

"I don't know. My focus just got better after the war. Maybe because there wasn't a constant threat looming upon me. Maybe finally I could let the constant lookout for danger out of my mind. It could be one of many things." Harry stated. Trying to cover up the actual reason under the speculation.

"But don't you want to find out." Daphne asked earnestly.

"What will it accomplish. There are…" Harry started but the rest of his statement was interrupted by a cry from Teddy who had fallen asleep while the two were having the conversation.

"Come here little one. Feeding time." Harry smiled at his Godson as he picked him up and summoned his milk bottle.

With a wave of his wand the stasis charm was cancelled and Harry proceeded to feed his Godson. Daphne watched the little scene playing out and couldn't help but wonder the puzzle that was Harry Potter.

'How could one so powerful be so soft and gentle.'

Daphne couldn't understand why she was all of a sudden concerned about what Potter did and how he did it. She had made a silent promise that she wouldn't be affected by Potter and she sure as hell would see that promise through.

Yes, Potter was a decent person and surely she could have a civil exchange with him if the situation demanded. That didn't mean she was intrigued by him, did it? Well even if it did, who in the magical world wasn't intrigued by Potter. It was just a passing reaction, and as far as she was concerned, a reaction shared by the whole magical populous of Britian. After all, Harry Potter was the Boy Who Conquered.

"Can you hold him for a bit please." Harry asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Here like this on your shoulder. Rub his back a bit to make him burp." Harry continued showing her.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Saying this he handed the baby to Daphne before she could react and left the room.

To say that Daphne was surprised was an understatement. She was totally clueless. That was the moment she realized that caring for a baby was so much different from caring for a Blast-Ended-Skrewt. She couldn't even imagine getting a Blast-Ended-Skrewt to burp.

Unsure on what to do Daphne remembered what Potter had told her and followed the instructions soundly. It took her some time to get the hang of how to hold him properly, but once she was done she found the task easy to perform. Gently rubbing Lupin Jr's back Daphne brought the little fella to burp. If the burp was anything to go by, Daphne would think Teddy had greatly enjoyed his lunch.

Turning him around Daphne couldn't help but get an amazing feeling of joy as she watched the small boy in her hands. Daphne smiled genuinely at the baby. A smile which Teddy returned before turning his jet-black hair the same blonde as Daphne's. This led to a look of surprised on her but before she could react a voice behind her caused her to look back.

"He's a metamorghmagus. Just like his mum." Harry said smiling at her.

She felt the warm feeling inside her increase as she watched the Boy-Who-Lived smile.

"You should smile more. It looks good on you." Harry said.

"What?" Daphne asked with a scowl.

"The way you were smiling at Teddy. It looked nice on you. You should do it more often." Harry replied.

"And pray tell me when did you see me smile?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"Well I was here the whole time. Just outside the door. Do you seriously think I would've left Teddy alone with you when I already have the impression that you aren't very well acquainted with looking after a baby?" Harry posed a rhetorical question before continuing.

"I just wanted you to get a hang of what I observed was your first time holding a baby. And I strongly believe that if you want to teach someone to swim, you push them in the water." Harry stated.

"And what exactly were you trying to prove." Daphne huffed in irritation.

"I wasn't trying to prove anything. I saw a genuine emotion inside you to repay what you consider as a debt by doing something for Remus' son when you were relaying the reason for your visit. Now there are many people I know who if in your position would have sought other means to repay this supposed debt but you chose otherwise. You tried to make yourself available on an emotional level which is commendable. I was just trying to help you with that." Harry stated.

"I don't need your help. I know very well how, what and when to do things." Daphne retorted.

"Okay. If that's what you want then I won't." Harry stated calmly.

Daphne was in turmoil. Of course he was right that she didn't know anything about babysitting. When she had said that she didn't need his help, she hadn't actually meant it. It was just a muscle reaction. Below the calmness in his eyes she could clear see a tinge of hurt. It made her feel a heavy weight inside her chest. Here she was being ungrateful to the one person who helped her without any selfish reasons aside from her family.

But the fact was she wasn't actually trying to be ungrateful. She acknowledged his help and had already resolved to pay back the debt owed. She was just trying to be indifferent to him just like she was with everyone else outside her circle of friends and family. That was her automatic self-defense mechanism.

Didn't Potter understand how he made her feel? Didn't he realize that his mere presence had the capacity to shatter her walls? And only great effort on her part had prevented it to completely fall apart. She was afraid that if she stayed near him she would lose the little ounce of control that she still had on her emotions.

And yet that was the conflicting part. Because no matter how hard she tried to not to admit, it was his presence that filled up the empty void inside her. He was the reason for the warmth that she was feeling right now and all the other times he was close by.

However, the feeling of emptiness was subsiding as time went on. She could feel the intensity ebb away every passing day. Daphne had much better control and the feeling was loneliness wasn't as overwhelming as it used to be. She was sure that with time it will go away completely and any future meetings with potter would not leave her feeling like this.

"You should know that he likes you though. Teddy never mimics someone he doesn't feel comfortable with." Harry said breaking the train of thoughts.

Harry gestured for her to hand over Teddy who, while she was lost in thought, had fallen asleep on her shoulder. There was an angelic look on his face that was just adorable. She was amazed at the delicacy that Potter displayed while taking the sleeping child from her to avoid him waking up. Putting the baby in his cot nearby he turned to her.

"Listen, I understand that you don't like me. That much is clear. I can see that my presence infuriates you. I am cool with it. Sometimes we just don't like people. I get it. I'll try my best that we don't have any unplanned meetings in the future." Harry contemplated on his next words before continuing.

"I have a feeling that you will be, at least in the short term, a constant in Teddy's life therefore, I will discuss with his Grandmother and try to arrange my time with him in such a way that it doesn't overlap with your visits." Harry paused giving a glance towards the sleeping form of Teddy.

"Now that he is asleep, I will be heading out. Goodbye Miss Greengrass." Harry gave a small smile and turned towards the door.

"Potter! Wait! There is something I need to talk to you about." Daphne called after him. With a questioning look from Harry she continued.

"You saved my life. I am in your debt." Daphne stated.

"You don't owe me anything. Remus saved your life and your presence here spending time with Teddy talks volumes of your gratitude." Harry replied with a smile.

"Don't deny the fact that if it weren't for you, Professor Lupin saving my life would've meant nothing. I would have died under that rubble." Daphne replied with resolve and determination in her eyes.

"Regardless. I did not save you to get some kind of payment in return. I free you from your supposed debt." Harry replied turning away once again.

"Wait! Despite of what you think I do not like to be in someone's debt. And unless I repay you for saving my life I will not find peace." Daphne said imploringly.

Harry closed his eyes and cupped the back of his head in his hands. This girl was stubborn as they come. A small part of him slightly understood not wanting to be in someone's debt. But hadn't he just explicitly stated that he had freed her from any debt she assumed she had. Finally coming to a decision he addressed her again with an amused smile on his face.

"Okay. If that is the case then I will ask you for the payment owed." Harry stated.

Daphne tensed up. This was it. What if he asks for something she couldn't give? Gesturing him to go on she gathered all her resolve and commandeered a look of sheer determination on her face.

"As payment to me for saving your life, you need to smile more." He said.

Looking at a look of confusion on her face he continued.

"As I said earlier, it looks good on you. And when you do smile please make sure its genuine otherwise the payment will be incomplete. I trust you not to cheat on the payment. Have a good day Miss Greengrass."

With that he turned and left. Daphne was too shocked to even react. He could've asked for anything and yet he asked for something so trivial. Something that he only asked because it 'supposedly' would look good on her.

Harry Potter had just declared the price of a life, and Daphne could never have thought that it would be as simple as a genuine smile.


End file.
